Truth of Memory
by A Fool With Hot Chocolate
Summary: AU Axel and Roxas couldn't possibly be seperated. It would be like tearing apart the fabric of the universe. But even the best of relationships can go awry, and memory isn't always reliable. AkuRoku, others mentioned. Hiatus, undergoing revision.
1. Mesmerized

-------------------------

Truth of Memory

Chapter one

Mesmerized

-------------------------

Laughter filled the air of Twilight Town, and the red-orange hues of the setting sun made the buildings look like fire, frozen in time. So of course no one noticed the _real_ fire happening in an alleyway near the sandlot.

"Roxas, throw some more wood on there! It's starting to die!" Axel shouted, grabbing an armful of cardboard. His blond haired friend shook his head, smiling slightly at the pyro's antics. Axel found himself grinning back. _Gods, I love his smile…_

"Axel, out of mild curiosity…where the hell did you get all this cardboard and wood from?" Roxas asked, throwing some plywood onto the slowly growing fire. When he received silence for an answer, the blue eyed blond slapped his forehead.

"Don't tell me you raided Hayner's hang out again!" Axel chuckled and stepped around the twisting flames to grab Roxas's shoulder, pulling him into a one-armed embrace. Roxas automatically put his head on Axel's shoulder, and the two of stared at the small bonfire for a while until Axel pulled away, muttering something about needing to add more cardboard. Roxas smiled and laughed under his breath. He knew that Axel was just embarrassed by the show of affection.

The sun had set almost completely, and from where the position of the alley there was no light other then that of the fire's. Axel had stopped obsessing over the cardboard long enough to poke Roxas's pouting face, who grinned at the red head with one of his brightest smiles. That alone had gotten Axel to hug him, saying that he would rest soon. So Roxas waited patiently for him to finish up, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest to stay warm.

"Roxy, are you cold?" Axel asked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his friend. Roxas smiled at him gratefully and leaned into the touch, desperate for a warmth the fire couldn't give. A light blush spread across Axel's face.

"Hey, Axel…do you think we will always be together like this?" Roxas asked suddenly. Axel looked down at him in surprise. A frown settled on his lips and Roxas, not liking the expression, frowned as well.

"Hmm…I don't think we will be together forever…but I promise that we will always remember each other." The pyro answered honestly. Roxas, not quite satisfied with that answer but understanding, nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. But if you ever forget about me, I'll find you and smack you so hard your face will be your favorite color…permanently." Roxas threat was so strange and cute that before he could stop it, Axel was laughing. The blond pouted but was inside he was beaming. He loved to see Axel laugh more then anything. He looked to the dark sky and saw a light shoot across it.

"Hey, a shooting star! Make a wish!" Roxas cried out. Axel looked down to see Roxas closing his eyes a murmuring a wish. Following his lead, he closed his eyes as well. _I wish…_

"What did you wish for, Axel?" Roxas inquired. Axel smiled secretively and put a finger to his lips.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." He answered, pulling Roxas onto his lap. The shorter boy sighed and rested his head against Axel's chest.

"I hope our wishes come true." He said quietly. Axel nodded and rested his chin on Roxas's head. _I wish…that we will always be together._

----Later----

The sun had gone down long ago, and the fire had finally died. Axel sighed as the embers slowly dulled, and stared at them until the final one had gone out. Then he looked to the boy sitting next to him.

"Roxas…" he said, and when Roxas did not answer the red head nudged him. Roxas fell over and landed on Axel's lap, sleeping peacefully with a light smile on his face. The red head felt his face heat up and was desperately thankful that Roxas was asleep and unable to see his blush.

Gently pushing Roxas off of him, Axel stood up and hooked an arm under the blonde's legs while the other wrapped around his chest. Roxas opened his eyes, still half asleep and smiled sleepily before putting his arms around Axel's neck and resting his head against his chest. Then he fell asleep again, leaving a flushed Axel to his thoughts.

Axel took Roxas back to his own house, where Roxas and his older sister lived. Aerith opened the door and smiled. She gently shook her younger brother awake and held back a laugh when Roxas refused to let Axel go.

"It seems that you just might have to stay the night." Aerith, giggled while ushering Axel into the house. He protested half heartedly and was secretly thankful when Aerith called his mother to say that Axel would be staying the night. It was fine with his mother, so Axel agreed to stay and carried Roxas to his room.

"Hey, Roxas, would you let go now?" Axel whispered. Roxas shook his head against the red head's chest and held onto him tighter. Axel sighed and tried to maneuver around Roxas's body to get to the sheets. He managed to pull them back and flopped down on the bed, and Roxas curled up on top of him.

"You're horrible, you know that?' Axel mumbled, and he received a muffled laugh in reply. With a slight smirk, Axel turned off the table lamp and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Roxas's even breathing.

----Morning----

"Axel! It's Saturday!" Roxas cried, jumping on the bed. His pyromaniac friend only groaned and buried himself further under the sheets. Frowning, Roxas stopped jumping and glared at the red head's sleeping form. An idea came to mind and, smirking uncharacteristically and evilly, he knelt down next to Axel's head.

"If you wake up, you'll get something special…" Roxas whispered seductively, something he had learned from Axel. That got him wide awake.

"What? What do I get? It better-" he was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips. It lasted only seconds, but it left Axel speechless. Roxas, realizing what he had done, blushed wildly and looked away, too embarrassed to face his best friend. Once what had just happened registered in Axel's head, he grinned.

"Oh, Roxy…I thought you didn't swing that way!" he teased, and he got the desired reaction he was hoping for. Roxas turned his head back to face him and Axel pressed his lips to the smaller boy's, his long fingers entangling themselves into Roxas's blond hair.

Roxas, unsure of how to react, simply relied on instinct and kissed back a little hesitantly. They broke apart, flushed and gasping for breath. Axel smirked and rested his forehead against the blonde's.

"Well, that was nice. I don't suppose you'll want to continue this later?" The red head asked breathily, and Roxas blushed. The two sat on Roxas's bed, hands entwined in the other's hair and staring into each other's eyes with the passion of two lovers. A knock on the doorframe broke them apart.

"My, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." Aerith said knowingly, tilting her head to the side. Roxas's blush deepened and he let Axel go, but the older boy held Roxas tighter.

"Actually, you were. Would you please come back later?"

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, mortified. Aerith only laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, you two, but it's time to get moving. Roxas, I received a letter today. We were asked by Auntie to stay with Sora for a few weeks, so we need to head to Destiny Islands in a few days." Roxas perked up at the mention of his cousin Sora, but his face fell immediately when he heard that they were leaving.

"Do we have to go? I mean, couldn't he just come here?" Roxas complained, gripping Axel's hand with such ferocity that the other boy winced.

"Sorry Roxas, but I said we would go. Don't worry, it's just a few weeks. I'm sure you can live without Axel until we get back." Then Aerith wandered down the hall, leaving the two boys to their own devices.

"So…where were we?" Axel asked, and he tenderly kissed Roxas into a dream-like place neither of them had reached before.


	2. Commit It To Memory

Ha ha, I found this completed chapter and half of the next one while I was going through some old files. I decided to post it because this story has been on hold for a while, and I felt pretty bad about it. The next chapter won't be up for a long time (seeing as I'm still trying to get other chapters up) but here is this one!

---------------------------

Truth of Memory

Chapter Two

Commit It To Memory

---------------------------

It was the day before Roxas had to leave for Destiny Island, and he was dreading it. Now, he loved his cousin Sora like a brother and was going to enjoy seeing him, but the idea of leaving Axel killed it. The two had only just realized the way they felt for each other (and had expressed it through a few very light make-out sessions), so the fact that Roxas was going to be gone for a while put the blond in a bad mood.

"Stupid, obnoxious, frustrating, maddening, tiresome, irritating, infuriating…" Roxas muttered darkly, shrinking back against Axel's chest while the red head raised his eyebrows.

"Coming up with synonyms for 'annoying'?" Axel asked, running his fingers through Roxas's hair. The smaller boy calmed down, but only slightly.

"It's just that it's such bad timing. I was looking forward to hanging out with you the whole summer, but it looks like that's going to be put on a hold…" Roxas sighed, looking up to see Axel grinning at him.

"Don't worry so much! Everything will be fine, you'll see. It's just a few weeks, then you'll be back and we can do whatever we want! If it makes you feel better, I'll even treat you to some sea-salt ice cream." Roxas instantly perked up.

"Now?" he asked, eyes shining with hope. Axel laughed and stood up, pulling Roxas with him.

"Whatever you want. I've got all the time in the world, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded enthusiastically. The two boys made their way out of their usual alley and down the street to the sandlot, which they had to pass through in order to get to the ice cream shop. Axel curled his lips into a snarl when he saw Seifer, and Roxas clutched the red head's arm for dear life. The beanie-wearing bully glanced over at them and smirked.

"Well, look at the fags." He sneered, Rai and Fuu backing him up. Vivi stood to the side, a slightly worried look on his face. Axel ignored them and continued forward, though he shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his lighter for security. Seeing the look on Axel's face, Seifer decided it would be safer to pick on Roxas instead.

"Hey blondie, did you have fun screwing your boyfriend?" Axel, obviously not deaf, had heard the comment and turned to face Seifer with his lighter in hand. He flicked it on and off, his way to prevent himself from getting too pissed off.

"Don't talk to him like that, or you'll regret it." The pyro hissed, and he dragged Roxas off. Right before they disappeared around the corner, Axel looked over his shoulder.

"And if I may say, that was the worst insult I've heard from you yet."

----The Plane----

Sighing, Roxas looked out the window. Clouds passed by like huge, fluffy marshmallow bunnies…yum. Shaking his head, Roxas forced the idea if food out of his mind and turned back to his book. Only to be distracted once more by thoughts of Axel.

"_We are now nearing the Destiny Islands Southwest airport. Please put on your seatbelts and turn off all cell phones, CD players, ipods, etcetera. Thank you!"_ Wincing at the sound of the perky flight attendant who had been given a microphone by some moron, Roxas turned off his CD player and put his seat belt on. Aerith did the same and ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Almost there, Roxas! Sora will be so glad to see you." She sounded so happy, and Roxas wished he could be as well. He sighed again and resumed looking out the window. The ocean stretched out below, like long, rippling blue cloth. Roxas smacked his head against the window. What the hell was wrong with him, to think like that? Maybe it was because Olette was always spouting some random bit of poetry…that had to be it.

Waiting apprehensively for the plane to land, Roxas fiddled with his seatbelt and stared at his shoes, unwilling to look out the window…again. Sora would be there to pick them up, and then he and Roxas could go to the little island they hung out at whenever Roxas visited. Anything to keep his mind off of Axel. He hadn't even been gone that long, so why was he already feeling so homesick?

----Off The Plane ----

Roxas and Aerith found their bags at the baggage claim and waited for Sora to show up. Their aunt, Sora's mother, had left earlier that day and Sora's boyfriend was going to pick them up. The two didn't have to wait long, because soon Sora was attacking them with hugs and smiles and all the entire happy mush that is Sora. Riku watched the scene with a tranquil smile on his face. Then they all piled into Riku's car and headed for Sora's house.

Roxas liked Riku. He was nice, funny, and protective. Those were qualities Roxas found suitable in his cousin's boyfriend (he had actually interviewed Riku before he had allowed them to date). Riku's protectiveness was especially important, since Sora had the tendency to get himself into trouble. Like the time he and Roxas had accidentally blown Old Maleficent's cat into the sky using a 2-liter pop bottle. Riku had stepped in just in time to save Sora from being mauled and eaten alive by an angry cat and Maleficent herself. It was an experience Roxas didn't ever want to relive.

But anyway, Roxas thought Riku was an awesome guy and that Sora deserved him. Thoughts about Sora and Riku circled to Axel, causing Roxas to groan and smack his head against the window. Riku gave him a mock glare through the rearview mirror.

"What's up with you, Rox?" Sora asked, poking his cousin's cheek. The blonde mumbled something in reply. Sora frowned and poked him again. "I can't understand you, Roxas."

"I said that there's nothing wrong." Everyone shot him unconvinced glares. Aerith looked pointedly at Sora, who took the hint and grinned. Roxas saw the exchange and paled. He backed away from his younger cousin, who was advancing slowly towards him.

"No, don't you _dare_, Sora! Riku, make him stop!" When the blonde saw that Riku wasn't going to help, he moaned in despair. The moan became laughter as Sora proceeded to tickle him, holding his cousin down by pressing his knees into his stomach.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Sora asked. Roxas glared at him.

"Never." He replied. Aerith took that as her cue.

"He's homesick, and a little lovesick. He left his special someone back home." She explained, and Roxas shot her a look that promised certain death once he got his hands on her. She smiled serenely back at him. Sora looked at him with interest.

"Oh, who is it? Is it Olette?" Roxas shook his head. "Hayner?" Another shake. "…Pence?" Yet another shake. "Good lord, don't tell me it's Seifer!"

"Hell no! What are you thinking, you idjit? It's Axel!" Sora grinned triumphantly and Roxas groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. Riku announced that they had pulled into Sora's driveway and they all piled out, grabbing Aerith's and Roxas' suitcases and dragging them inside. One day down, twenty-one left to go.

-------------------------------------------

By the way, I'm taking requests for my series of Roxas/Sora one-shots. If you have an idea that you'd like to see written, just leave it in a review! Have a nice day!


	3. Musing or not

I love Xemnas when he's insane…and the Saix/Xemnas pairing makes me giggle to no end.

-----------------------------------

Truth of Memory

Chapter Three

Musing (Or Not)

-----------------------------------

It had been four days since Roxas had left for Destiny Islands, and Axel was bored as hell. Sure, he'd been hanging out with Demyx, Zexion and the others, but it wasn't the same without Roxas. A knock on his bedroom door brought the pyromaniac out of his thoughts.

"Come on in." He muttered tiredly, and a silver haired man waltzed in with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"Axel, it is a brilliant summer day and I have bought a watermelon! Come, I have invited your friends so that we may smash it!" The man said enthusiastically, purposely using a strange accent to annoy Axel. Said red head groaned.

"Uncle Xemnas, I really don't feel like going out today." Xemnas frowned and put the baseball bat down.

"You've been angsting for far too long. You're lucky I haven't asked Larxene to cheer you up using her own methods." Axel winced, but he didn't move from his bed. Xemnas sighed.

"Saix! I need your help! Our nephew is refusing to participate in family time!" Xemnas shouted out into the hallway. At the mention of his other uncle, Axel was up and down the stairs in a flash. A groggy Saix appeared in Axel's room a few moments later, rubbing his eyes and fumbled with the tie on his robe.

"What's going on? Did Axel catch the curtains on fire again?" Xemnas smiled and shook his head, tackle-hugging his husband.

"Axel just needed a boost to hype up again. And he's never caught the curtains on fire before, it was the rug."

-------------------------------------------

Axel opened the front to find that his entire group, minus Roxas, was already there. He spotted Demyx and Zexion next to Larxene and Naminé and ran over to join them. Demyx grinned at him.

"Hey! You finally decided to come out into the land of the living?" The ditzy blonde asked, his arm coming up to hook around Axel's neck. The pyro ducked and backed away.

"Meh. Things are boring in the house." Zexion shot him a knowing glance.

"Xemnas threatened you with Saix, didn't he?" Axel didn't answer. Larxene smirked and removed her hand from Naminé's so she could double-poke Axel's cheeks.

"Aww, is poor wittle Axel afwaid of big bad Saix?" She jeered, and Naminé giggled at her girlfriend's antics. Axel growled grabbed at her hands only to miss. Larxene sidestepped his halfhearted swipe and resumed her position next to Naminé. Xemnas and Saix came out of the house, Xemnas still toting his baseball bat, and they called everyone together.

"Our dear number thirteen, Roxas, has left our humble Town of Twilight to visit his cousin! So we are cheering up our number eight, Axel, by ceremoniously smashing this summer watermelon!" Xemnas exclaimed, using the strange accent mixed with a bit of British. Luxord glared at him and Saix rolled his eyes while the others snickered. Vexen and Axel just looked miffed. Xemnas continued. "Would number fourteen please step forward?"

Larxene gently pushed Naminé to the front and Xemnas handed her the bat. The young blonde glanced around nervously before raising the bat and bringing it down onto the watermelon. Those standing closest were quickly splattered with fruit guts. Demyx grinned manically and started clapping.

"Whoo, go Namie! I knew that Larxene would rub off on you!" She blushed at the praise and returned to Larxene, who proceeded to fuss over her watermelon-ish state. Xemnas stared down at the destroyed watermelon, completely speechless. After a while, he regained his words.

"…That didn't go as well as I'd hoped it would." The silver haired man said shortly. Xigbar snickered and wiped watermelon juice from his eye patch while Xaldin picked seeds out of his braids. Marluxia was trying to clean up Leauxus. Saix sighed and went inside to get some rags, along with another watermelon (which he had already sliced to avoid repeating the explosion he _knew_ was going to happen). Axel looked bored, though secretly glad he wasn't splattered like the others were.

"Are we going to do something worthwhile, or am I going to be attacked by fruit the whole time?" the redhead yawned, wishing he had never gotten out of bed that morning. Xemnas gave him a sheepish look. Saix came back out and threw rags at everyone before setting the new, already cut watermelon on a folding table. He turned to face the organization with a half-smile.

"I suggest we eat before Xemnas gets any other stupid ideas."

---------------

Yes, it's short again. Don't hurt me! I just wanted to post this so I wouldn't feel so bad.

Some info about the Organization. It's kind of like a group for homosexual people, where they can talk with each other and be comfortable. All the members are gay, lesbians in Larxene and Naminé's case. They are well enjoyed by the community, except for Seifer and his group.


End file.
